I've always loved you
by willowsgurl
Summary: Its 2008 Buffy has a daughter, and Spike is been gone for 5yrs. What would happend when Spike comes back, better summary inside, r/r
1. Default Chapter

****

I don't own any of the characters, except Tara the little girl. So don't sue ok, kool. 

Summary: It's the year 2008, and Buffy is married and has a 4-year-old daughter named Tara hope Williams. Willow, Dawn, and Giles are in England. Anya and Xander are in L.A. helping Angel. Spike comes back to Sunnydale after leaving for five years, after he helped Buffy defeat the first. I hope you enjoy!! And don't forget to review, I love does reviews.

Title: I've always loved you

Author: willowsgurl

Rating: PG 13, for language, and sexual contact

e-mail address- willowlover25@yahoo.com

wicca4life5@hotmail.com

slayersdestiny@aol.com

Chapter 1- Im back

"Hey come back with that towel missy", yelled Buffy, as she was running up and down her house chasing her four-year old daughter Tara; who just escaped from the bathtub. "You won't catch me mommy", giggled Tara as she was trying to out run her mother but then stopped at the front of the back door. "Tara where are you?", said Buffy, as she was looking around the kitchen. And then she saw Tara starring at the back door, quickly she sneaked up and grabbed Tara by her waist. "I got you", yelled Buffy as she swung Tara around the kitchen. But then Buffy noticed that Tara was still silent. "Tara sweetie what's wrong", asked Buffy starting to feel very worried. "Can't you feel it mommy?", asked Tara, with a low whisper. "Fell what honey?", asked Buffy still confused. "He is coming, I know you feel it too mommy, he will be here soon", said Tara while looking at her mother with her chestnut colored eyes. "Tara sweetheart I don't know what you are talking about, Its late and you are sleepy lets go upstairs to bed", said Buffy, while careering her daughter up the stairs and into her room. 

Buffy gently dropped Tara on her bed, and opened the middle drawer of Tara's dresser. Buffy grabbed Tara's new pair of pj's, they were a white shirt with white pants, and on the pants the words **Im evil, so hug me **were printed in red. Buffy put them on Tara. "Tara why did you pick these pj's at the store, and not the ones with cats on them? I thought you loved cats?", asked Buffy while looking at her daughter's eyes. "I do love cats mommy, but these are cool", Tara said with a smile. "Cool?", asked Buffy while trying to understated her four-year-old daughter. "Plus mommy, the words sound British", said Tara. Buffy started to giggle when she heard Tara say that, and immediately thought of Spike. "Why are you giggling mommy?", asked Tara confused. "Oh its nothing Tara, I was just thinking of an old friend that is all", answered Buffy. "Good night Tara, sweet dreams", said Buffy while tucking her daughter in. "Good night mommy", said Tara while giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. Buffy turned off the lights, and quietly closed the door behind her.

********************************************************************************

In the other side of Town 

Spike pulled up to the "Welcome to Sunnydale", sign. He smiled remembering all the times, and memories he spent in this town. "Bloody Hell", yelled Spike and rode off in to town with is motorcycle, and his duster flying behind him. He went to his favorite place Willie's, he always used to go to Willie's, he missed it so he decided to pay a visit see how it changed. He parked his black Ducati motorcycle, which he bought in Italy a year ago; in the parking lot. He walked in the bar, and all the vampires, and demons turned to look at him. "Hello mates", said Spike and gave everybody one of his best smirks. 

He found a seat at the bar. "What can I get you?", asked the bartender. "A shot of 1800's", said Spike. 'Wow this place has not changed at all', thought Spike. "Here you go", said the bartender handing the drink to Spike. Spike swallod the liquid in one gulp. "Fuck!", yelled Spike, his throat was burning. "Too strong for you?", asked the bartender while laughing. "No, mate give me another one", said Spike. After three drinks Spike paid the bartender, and walked out to the parking lot. He got on his motorcycle and rode off.

'Where should I go now?", thought Spike. 'My crypt probably belongs to another vampire or demon, I got it!' and with that last thought he drove off into the night. 

********************************************************************************

****

Back at Buffy's House

Buffy was picking up toys in the living room, when she finally realized that it was close to eleven o'clock. She picked up the last Barbie's and dumped them in the toy box near the hallway. She went in the kitchen and boiled some water, she was planning on making some hot cocoa. She went back in the living room while the water was boiling, and sat down on the couch. She thought about what Tara said about feeling a new presence in Sunnydale. Buffy indeed felt a strong yet familiar presence in Sunnydale, what ever it was she hoped that it wasn't an Apocalypse. She just shrugged the feeling off, and went to check on the cocoa. She filled her mug with the brown, sugary liquid and sat down in the kitchen. She now was thinking about Spike, and how she noticed her daughter liking the same things as Spike, like his crypt, and the leather duster that willow and Dawn bought her for her birthday last year it almost like Spike's duster but not exactly. Then Buffy started to laugh, as she was remembering her daughter's comment about the p.j's.

********************************************************************************

****

Outside of Buffy's house

Spike parked his motorcycle in the driveway, as he began to walk towards the slayer's house. He hoped she was still here. He stopped for a moment and began to walk towards the back door. His mind started wondering with thoughts of his slayer. 'Was she married?' he hoped not, but as long as she was happy it did not really mattered. 'Does she still looks the same?' even if she didn't he did not care, he always loved Buffy and he always would no matter what she looked like. Finally he got the courage to knock on the door; he knocked twice waiting for somebody to open the door.

Buffy looked confused when she heard the knock on her back door, it was 11:25pm, 'who could be knocking at my door this late', she thought. She walked across the kitchen and opened the door. Her mouth dropped, and so did her mug when she saw who it was.

Tbc....

So what did you guys think? Good or bad let me know plz. Reviews are most defenatly welcomed, so are ideas, and opinions so plz plz review thanks.


	2. Total Shock!

Ok guys I am sooooooooooo sorry for the loooong wait, but I have been sooo busy. Some of you guys have e-mailed me and told me to hurry up and update, I appreciate that a lot thankx!!!. Anyways im here now so read my stories and review ok? kool!

Chapter 2- Total Shock

Setting: Buffy's House

Buffy was in total shock when she saw who stood in front of her. It had been five years since she starred at those blue eyes. "Spike?" Asked Buffy. "Yeah luv" said Spike. "Oh my god Spike is that really you?" Asked Buffy. "On good days yeah pet it's me" said Spike with a smirk on his face. Buffy moved closer, she wanted to touch him to assure herself that he was real. Spike's eyes never left Buffy". Buffy tried to move closer, but when she moved her feet forward she stepped on the broken pieces of mug. "Oh" said Buffy finally realizing the complete mess of spilled cocoa and mug all over the floor. "Here let me help "said Spike. "Ok thanks" said Buffy. Spike tried to come in but was blocked by an invisible shield. "Um pet, can I come in first?" Asked Spike. "Yeah sorry, Spike come in" said Buffy still in complete and total shock. After the mess was cleaned up Spike fallowed Buffy in to the living room. Buffy sat down on the coach, Spike soon fallowed. After a few minutes of silence Spike looked at Buffy and said "pet....", "Spike please whisper" said Buffy interrupting him. "Um ok? Why can't we talk?" Whispered Spike. "Spike its very late and I don't want to disturb anybody" whispered Buffy hoping he would buy the excuse that she was giving him. " Let me get this straight pet, you want to whisper because you are afraid to disturb your neighbors?" Asked Spike not buying anything she was saying. "Exactly" whispered Buffy. Spike decided to wait and see why Buffy was acting this way, yeah it had been five years since they saw each other but it was no reason to lie to him or hide anything from him. After a few minutes of silence Spike asked " Pet why couldn't I come in the house a few minutes ago?". "My house is under the protection spell; Willow did it before she left " whispered Buffy. "Yeah I understand that Buffy, but before I left I could come in whenever I wanted" said Spike. " A lot of things have changed around here since **_you left_**" said Buffy. Spike starred at his slayer for a few minutes, tears were forming in her eyes. 'Get a hold of yourself 'thought Buffy. 'Great you big poof, you caused her pain' thought Spike to himself. "Buffy why did you tell Willow to do the spell?" Yelled Spike with a hurtful tone, he was starting to get annoyed with her and her lame excuses. "Spike please whispered its late" whispered Buffy. " I will not whisper slayer" yelled the angry vampire. " Spike..." Spike smelled the presence of a child, he turned towards the stairs and saw the reason why Buffy told him to whisper and the reason why she had her house under the protection spell. Buffy looked at Spike and then realized what or actually who had caught Spike's attention ... it was Tara! Tara started to walk towards Buffy with a blank stare on her face. Tara's eyes were locked on Spike. "Oh god Tara" whispered Buffy while hugging her. "Mommy mommy I heard a noise and I thought you might be hurt" said Tara with a worried voice. 'Mommy did she say mommy? Of course she said mommy you bloody poof' thought Spike to himself. "Im fine sweetie, everything is all right" said Buffy to her daughter. Tara was still looking at Spike. "Look mommy its him its him!, I told you he was coming" said Tara pointing at the bleach headed vampire. Tara honey how did you know he was coming?" Asked Buffy confused. " Do you even know who I am little girl?" Asked Spike. " Yep you are Spike" said Tara smiling. " So your moms has talked about me uh?" Said Spike with a smirk. " No never, I have never mentioned you" said Buffy still confused and shocked. " You are my mommy's British friend" said Tara giggling. Has she was running towards spike. "Yeah you could say that" said Spike smiling. He liked this little bit already; Spike picked up Tara and placed her on his lap. He studied her features, she had curly hair and hazel eyes she looked to be about four or five years of age. "Tara honey its late you have to go to bed" said Buffy. "But mommy I want to stay here with Spike" said Tara pouting. " Your moms is right it's very late, and you need to go to sleep" said Spike. " Fine but can you tuck me in Spike please!" Asked Tara with her lip sticking out and her puppy dogface, that was so cute she could fool anybody into anything she wanted. Spike looked over at Buffy to make sure it was ok. " Go ahead" said Buffy. Tara jumped off Spike's lap and grabbed his hand; she began to pull him towards the stairs. When both Spike and Tara were out of sight Buffy went to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa, "its going to be a long night" said Buffy.

So what did you guys think? Good or bad? Did it suck or did you guys enjoy the story so far? Review and tell me all about it!!!!


End file.
